Coffee and Honey
by BlueButterflyAlois
Summary: Coffee and honey seems like such an odd mix. But the more Levi thought about it, Eren was that bit of sweetness that his coffee needed. Requested by someone on Tumblr! Oneshot. LevixEren. Ereri. Rated for language and suggested content.


**A/N:****This is a one shot fanfiction based on a request I'd gotten from ****darlingsnk ****on Tumblr! :D It's the first fanfiction I've written in quite a long time, so I'm hoping it isn't too terrible. Haha! Also, let me add that I DO NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan. All that belongs to Hajima Isayama. ^_^**

**Coffee and Honey**

I swear, if it weren't for the coffee I drink every morning, I wouldn't survive the day… Well, perhaps that isn't entirely true, but I would certainly be a lot groggier and… not so sweet… As if I ever really am. Kinda like this coffee; black and bitter.

"G'morning…" A sleep roughened voice came from behind me, the tapping of bare feet on the kitchen tile telling me that the owner was coming closer.

Messy brown hair complimenting his bright green eyes and tan skin… Eren Jaeger was an oddly handsome sight first thing in the morning, wearing nothing but one of those long, silken t-shirts I love. Our lips met in a quick, good-morning kiss, as per the usual for our mornings since we moved in together.

I won't lie, I wasn't sure about how this living situation would work out at first, considering our… large age difference… And heaven knows I've mentally kicked the shit out of myself wondering why I allowed myself to even fall for such a brat, but… There's something about him that I just can't seem to shake.

Taking another sip of coffee, I thought back to the day we first met. It was early, and I was making my way to work. Realizing that I was going to be earlier than normal, I decided to stop by a coffee shop around the corner from my office building. While I waited for my order, I noticed Eren sitting near the front window, a sketch pad in one hand and a tube of honey in the other. You know… those complimentary tubes provided for customers who may want to add them to tea or something. However, I noticed that there was no cup of tea on the table in front of him. No coffee. Only a bottle of water. He must've been a college kid.

I crinkled my nose when the young brunet brought the tube to his lips and ate it, straight up. Disgusting. How could anyone stand eating pure sugar like that?

I noticed those green eyes of his glance in my direction, and I quickly looked away. Last thing a kid like that needed was to think an old man was staring him down. Hearing my name being shouted, I grabbed my coffee and made my way towards the door, noticing that that brat's eyes were still locked on to me. It made me pick up my pace and leave more quickly.

Not more than thirty seconds later, I heard footsteps pounding on the sidewalk as someone shouted, "Wait!"

I raised a brow and turned, feeling my jaw clench as I realized it was none other than the boy at the window. He skid to a stop, holding out what turned out to be my wallet.

"You left this at the counter," the boy panted.

I was able to get a better look at him now. Those green eyes were so large, and almost had a hint of blue in the sunlight, almost like the ocean. His skin was tan, sun kissed, which made them stand out more. And that messy hair… I remember thinking he probably didn't give a fuck. His cheeks also seemed flushed, which I'd automatically assumed was from running.

I clicked my tongue, snatching my wallet back, and turned to continue on my way to work. I could hear him mumbling something snarky, having expected at least a 'thank you' or something, but should I? It was unlikely that we were to meet again. Of course, that turned out to be untrue.

The very next day, there he was, sitting at the same table with his sketch book. Those green eyes were aimed towards me, only this time, it was more of a scowl. I assumed it was because of the day before. With a sigh, I grabbed my coffee and made my way to his table, catching sight of an empty honey tube sitting next to a case of pencils. I swallowed my words of disapproval and instead opted for something a bit more positive.

"Kid…" Those green eyes shot up in acknowledgment, though they still weren't friendly, "… Thanks… for yesterday."

He stayed silent, just staring at me like he wanted to spew out some sass. So, I returned that scowl, "Didn't your mother teach you that staring was impolite?"

"She's dead," was his immediate answer, and it made my heart fall to my stomach.

It wasn't like I'd known about his mother at the time, but I'd still felt like shit for saying it. It must've shown on my face since he'd laughed, "Relax. It was a long time ago."

He pulled another tube of honey from his pocket and tore it open, bringing it to his lips. I once again crinkled my nose, unable to keep quiet anymore, "How can you eat that shit raw?"

"I just like it. Kinda like how you seem to like your coffee black."

Something about that smirk he wore made me want to talk to him more.

Somehow, we'd ended up exchanging names, and as the days went on we'd exchanged numbers, then emails… Went on dates… Became intimate…

And now, here we are, waking up in the same bed, in the same apartment, shuffling through the same kitchen. Me with my black coffee, and him reaching for a spoon and a jar of that goddamn honey. There's a lot of things I've learned about Eren since we met, but the one thing I could never wrap my head around was why he always had to have a scoop of raw honey every morning.

"Your ass is gonna get fat if you don't stop eating that shit." I couldn't help but smirk at the half-awake scowl he shot back at me, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of pink.

"Shut up! I don't say anything about your caffeine addiction… Besides, with all our _activities_, I doubt my ass will get all that fat anytime soon, anyway… Who knew an old man like you had so much energy."

I could feel a blush making it way to my cheeks, so I quickly looked down to my cup of coffee in order to hide it. It was then that I made a certain connection… This coffee… It reminds me of, well, me. Strong and bitter… And Eren, despite his sass, still had a sweet innocence about him, based on how he always seems to blush. Sweet in the way he always embraces me, whether it be when I kiss him, lay beside him, or even when we're simply planted on the couch watching TV. Sweet in the little gestures he's expressed, like leaving cheesy notes in my briefcase to find when I get to work… Sweet, like the honey he always eats.

_He_ was the reason I survived each day.

People more often than not like to add cream or sugar to their coffee to make it less bitter… So, maybe that's what Eren is to me… He's the sweetness this coffee has always lacked. Maybe that's why I'd always been so attracted to him… He was everything I wasn't, and completed me.

"Hey, brat…"

"Huh?" Eren looked cute with the way he'd tilted his head slightly to the side in curiosity.

"The honey… Let me get some…"

Eren almost seemed utterly shocked over my request, hesitating, though I beckoned him with my finger to show I was serious. He held out his half-licked-clean spoon of honey in offering, "Honey and coffee? That seems like an odd mix…"

I quickly grabbed hold of his out-stretched wrist, pulling him closer and pressed my lips to his. Trailing my tongue subtly along his lips, I could taste the lingering flavor of honey, which seemed to mix deliciously with the lingering flavor of coffee I already had, making me chuckle as I pulled away, "Seems fine to me…"

The blush on Eren's face intensified, his eyes almost asking if I'd _really_ done what I had. However, the smile that followed said he'd had no complaints. So, I went in for another helping. Only, this kiss was deeper, so Eren too could taste how good the combination was. I could feel his body temperature rise as the silk shirt he wore rode up as I pressed myself closer against him. I couldn't deny that I wanted the damn shirt off…

"Hah… Nn-Levi…" Eren panted when our mouths broke away for air, "We can't… Y-You have work…"

"Fuck it. I can call out today."

And that's exactly what I did. Tossing my cell phone aside, I pulled Eren back towards the bedroom, making sure to bring the jar of pure sweetness with us. And let me say, we found _all sorts_ of uses for that honey.

**A/N: Thanks for reading through this story! Please, feel free to review! :D Hope to get more requests so I can improve my skills again and post them to this new account!**


End file.
